Terima Kasih, Ibu
by nononyan
Summary: Aku bukanlah seorang pengemis yang meminta kasih sayang dan belas kasihmu- ibu. Karena apa yang kuinginkan tak akan mampu kau berikan...Special #SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet


**Terima Kasih, Ibu**

Summary: Aku bukanlah seorang pengemis yang meminta kasih sayang dan belas kasihmu- karena apa yang kuinginkan tak akan mampu kau berikan...

Special #SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet

 **Aku- anak sebatang kara...**

 **Pergi mencari bahagia...**

Aku sengaja mengaransemen lagu masa kecilku. Sebatang kara. Terdengar menyedihkan dan tak layak untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Banyak yang mengatakan inilah jalan hidupku. Jalan hidup seorang bocah dengan tumor ganas di otaknya, ditambah kisah dibalik layarku yang penuh akan ironi.

.

.

"Ibu- aku ingin ke taman bermain disana..." tanpa ragu aku menarik-narik ujung rok spandex yang tengah ibuku kenakan siang itu. Merengek-rengek selayaknya seorang bocah kecil berusia 3 tahun yang meminta sesuatu dengan harapan akan dikabulkan. Atau mungkin tepatnya- harus terkabulkan. Aku ingat, betapa dengan polosnya aku mengajak ibuku pergi meski yang kulihat ia tengah frustasi dengan segala tindak tanduk yang telah ayahku lakukan dibelakangnya. Berselingkuh dan memilih memutuskan tali pernikahan.

Yang kuingat selanjutnya hanya belai kasihnya di puncak kepalaku. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan sarat akan emosinya saat ini. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam-lebam bekas perbuatan ayahku. Ia tersenyum lemah. Setetes bening air matanya meluncur tragis dan berhasil membelalakkan mataku

 **Ibu... aku ingin tahu perasaanmu saat ini**

Jemari lentiknya menarik pergelangan tanganku. Menggenggamnya erat sambil membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang begitu asing dan tak ku kenal. Aku percaya ibuku dan aku akan menuruti keinginanya meski yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi ke taman bermain.

Meski ragu...

 **Panti asuhan kasih bunda.**

Aku belum bisa membaca dan yang kutahu aku kehilangan sosok ibuku setelahnya. Ia pergi..

 **Begitu saja...**

.

.

.

Belaian kasihnya berbeda dengan ibuku.

Tangan hangatnya berbeda dengan kehangatan yang dimiliki ibuku.

Kau bukan ibuku dan aku tahu itu.

Aku memandangi cuaca cerah siang itu. Mendongak demi menangkap bongkahan-bongkahan dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran dari awan yang tergantung diatas sana. Bertopang dagu. Mengalaskan sikuku pada meja kayu klasik dengan vernis rapi. Sederhana namun menarik. Sudah tertata disana beraneka macam cemilan dan berbagai rasa ice cream yang ditempatkan pada wadah berukuran sedang, lengkap dengan sendok dibagian sisinya. Sungguh suguhan yang amat sayang untuk dilewatkan, bukan?

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sudah 8 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan panti. Dan 9 tahun sudah aku mengidap penyakit ini.

"Sasuke?" Hah, aku lupa bahwa dikedai _ice cream_ ini aku tidaklah sendiri. Aku bersama orang ini. Maksudku wanita ini. Maksudku- ibuku ini. Ya. Ibuku. Seorang guru Tk dengan penghasilan yang tak seberapa, nekat mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan. Membiayai pengobatanku. Ia banting tulang hanya untuk membiayai seorang anak penyakitan yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali dengannya.

Terlalu naif.

"Hn." Aku membalasnya dengan enggan. Sedikit bersopan santun, manik yang kumiliki ini beralih memandangi wajah cantiknya yang menirus dari hari kehari. Aku ingat pipi itu sebelumnya menggembung- apa namanya? _Chubby?_ Ya, aku rasa itu- tapi sekarang?

Katakan saja kalau kau sudah lelah bekerja keras untuk mengobatiku lalu memintaku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku tak akan segan untuk menurutinya. Karena akupun tak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, jika apa yang kudapat di dunia ini hanyalah bergantung pada belas kasih dari orang lain. Cih! Menyedihkan sekali hidupku!

"Hihi. Ne- Sasuke-kun golden week akan segera berakhir." Aku tahu. Jangan katakan kau memintaku untuk pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Karena jawabanku itu akan tetap sama- ibu.

Tidak-mau.

"Besok hari anak-anak. Ibu akan merayakannya untukmu kali ini."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi untuk kali ini, Sasuke-kun. Ibu hanya ingin memasang _koinobori_. Itu saja."

"Usiaku sekarang 15 tahun. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula- aku bukan anakmu..." aku ingat reaksimu selanjutnya. Terpana akan kalimat menusukku sambil tak sadar memegangi dadamu sendiri.

Sakitkah?

Kalau sakit, jangan urusi anak tidak tahu diri seperti aku lagi. Menyerahlah!

"Sasuke- ibu, Ibu hanya ingin kau selalu sehat dan kuat. Ibu ingin kau selalu bahagia..."

Hening.

Aku tersentak beberapa detik. Namun kembali menormalkan emosiku yang terkadang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Wajah pucatku semakin pucat kala kudapati genangan air matanya disana. Hatiku sakit. Aku tak mampu menggambarkan betapa hancurnya hati ini melihat kau menangis. Remuk dan meninggalkan puing-puing rasa bersalah.

"Aku- aku sudah pasrah dengan tubuhku ini- ibu. Sia-sia kau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Membuang-buang waktu, tenaga dan uang. Tabunglah uangmu itu. Menikahlah dengan seorang pria, lalu- tinggalkan aku. "

Ngilu. Entah kenapa ada secercah rasa tak rela mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

 _Menikahlah dengan seorang pria?_

Cih! Aku yakin ia akan melakukannya tanpa aku minta sekalipun. Lalu meninggalkanku disini. Sendirian.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu sedikit sambil menyeka sesuatu dari pipimu itu. aku terhenyak. Ternyata genangan tadi sudahtak lagi mampu ditampung ya? Menghela napas aku mengangguk. Sadar ia sedang menunduk, akhirnya aku memilih angkat bicara.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Ibu-"

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata. Ibuku itu nampak antusias memajang replika _yoroi_ atau sebuah baju zirah samurai dan _kabuto_ yang berarti helm samurai di ruang tamu rumah sederhana ini. Bendera berbentuk ikan koi atau koinobori sudah dipasang. Berkibar terkena hembusan angin sedang siang itu.

TIN TIN

Sebuah klakson berbunyi nyaring. Dua kali dari arah depan rumah. Ibuku tersenyum kecil entah ke arahku atau mungkin bentuk rasa bahagia karena itulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

Langkah kaki jenjang dan pendeknya bergerak cepat kearah pintu. Aku mendengus.

DEG

Sekelabat ucapanku kemarin terlintas begitu saja.

 _Tabunglah uangmu itu. Menikahlah dengan seorang pria, lalu- tinggalkan aku._

Apa ia benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku. Degup jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Aku-

Aku-tak mau kehilangan ibuku.

Lagi?

Lama aku menunggu kembalinya ia ke dalam. Namun sekian menit berlalu rasanya bagai berjam-jam lamanya. Kakiku bergerak gelisah, begitu juga dengan jemari tanganku yang saling meremas satu sama lain diatas meja makan ini. Aku- aku cemas...

Kenapa lama sekali...

Aku menyerah pada egoku. Dengan cepat aku mendorong kursiku kebelakang. Memilih untuk memastikan keberadaan ibuku diluar sana. Langkah kakiku melambat, pintu rumah yang masih terbuka menampilkan sosok ibuku yang tengah membuka salah satu pintu mobil. Kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Apa sebegitu pentingnya hingga ia lupa menutup pintu rumah. Bahkan lupa berpamitan padaku- maksudku, pada anakmu ini. Lebih tepatnya pada anak angkatmu sendiri?

Siluet seorang pria berambut merah di bagian pengemudi aku tangkap lewat retinaku.

Sakit sekali rasanya...

Aku tidak rela...

Jangan ambil ibuku...

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, kepalaku mendadak sakit. Pusing yang tak terelakkan lagi rasanya. Namun kaki ini ingin mengejarnya. Ingin menghentikannya untuk pergi jauh. Jauh dariku. Aku tak mau kehilangannya..

Maka kulangkahkan kakiku ini. Hanya beralaskan sandal rumah yang tipis. Kularikan kaki ini mengejarnya. Peluhku menetes meski tubuhku tidak merasakan lelah. Keringat dingin. Rasa sakit dikepala ini menyiksaku. Menghantamku dengan ribuan jarumnya yang menyakitkan.

Kami-sama...

"IBU!" aku tak tahu ia mendengarnya atau tidak, aku meneriakinya berkali-kali. Suaraku yang biasanya tenang seolah terbakar untuk terus memanggilnya.

"IBUUUU!" serak rasanya . aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan ini.

"IBUUU!"

Mobil itu melambat!

Hingga berhenti sepenuhnya.

Syukurlah..

TIIIINNNN

Aku menoleh, dan tak lagi mengingat apapun selain kerumunan masa yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearah tubuhku yang seolah-olah tak dapat aku rasakan sendiri keadaannya.

Aku melihatmu, ibu..

Kau menangis sambil berusaha membuka jalan kearahku dengan melewati kerumunan orang-orang sok peduli itu. Terus berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tersenyum.

Ternyata kau masih memikirkanku, ibu...

Aku- mencintaimu...

Sangat- mencintaimu...

Bisa kau berikan cintamu?

OWARI

A/N : FIC ini kupersembahkan untuk event SHBF –SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet- maaf karena masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Semoga suka ^^/

Salam SHL


End file.
